rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Niet's Denandsor
Denandsor Motivation To spread artistic excellence and abundance, shining as a jewel in the center of the Scavenger Lands. Intimacies: Niet (Adoration), Genius (Admiration), Exalts (Respect), Men (Hate), Magitech (Devotion), The Pursuit of Excellence (TBD) Civic Duty (Acceptence) Assets Normal Assets Assets Explained Size: Not yet quite as big as Lookshy, but the city is growing. Competence: Niet's charms have enhanced the competence of every citizen to the peak of human limits. All citizens have enlightened essence as well as the following Mutations: *Magitech affinity -Blight Denandsor's residents have a natural affinity to design and manipulate sophisticated technology *immortality-blight Denandsor's residents will never die due to aging. *enhanced hearing 1- The citizens have distinctively inhuman pointed ears. *enthralling 4- Every citizen is unnaturally enthralling for her appearance rate. *sterile -1- Denandsor's population cannot reproduce with men, but relies on a group of stork demons who use Neomahish magic to deliver babies. *frail -2- The citizens, despite their mental abilities are fragile in body. They are generally thin and light on their feet, but not even remotely sturdy. Likewise, due to Resplendent Beautiful Landscape covering the city, the citizens are gradually obtaining the minimum base traits (48 points total): *Appearance 4: 16 points- Denandsor's citizenry tend towards slender willowy figures with much in the way of grace. Their exotic beauty tends to strike a cord with followers *Intelligence 4: 16 points- The Average citizen has a genius level intellect *Bureaucracy 2: 4 points- Every citizen is capable of dealing with paperwork as needed. *Lore 2: 4 points- Every citizen is literate *Occult 2: 4 points- Every citizen has some capabilities dealing with demons and essence *Socialize 2: 4 points- Every citizen is capable of interacting and working well with each other. *Furthermore, every citizen possesses at least one ability key to their specific job at 4. Influence: Niet rules Denandsor with an Iron fist in a (pink) velvet glove. Wealth: Niet's capabilities for creating wealth on the spot, as well as the city's natural first age infrastructure make it one of the wealthiest domains in the scavenger lands. The city exports numerous technology products at a low cost. Reach: Denandsor seeds most foreign relations to its parent organization the Eastern Union, but does exert significant influence within the state itself. Special Assets Niet's third circle devas (All 7) Four Factory Cathedrals, Several Celestial Exalts Current Leadership Actions Available Capital: 13/45 Grow Asset (Size to 7) Dicepool: (Intelligence+Bureaucracy) Difficulty: 5 Cumulative Difficulty: 17 Incorporating the larger area of the former Arczekch hordes. While nominally under control, establishing government, taxes and bringing in order and benefits will take some time. Committed Capital: 7 Grow Asset (Influence to 5) Dicepool (Manipulation+Bureaucracy) Difficulty: 5 Cumulative Difficulty: 15 Continuing to use gifts and trade agreements to spread Denandsor's soft power throughout the Scavenger Lands and beyond. Committed Capital: 7 Grow Asset: (Wealth to 8) Dicepool: (Intelligence+Bureaucracy) Difficulty: 5 Cumulative Difficulty: 18 Mobilizing Denandsor's trained workforce to producing highly valued goods and minor artifacts which may be sold to Lookshy, Paragon or the Realm as needed. Commited Capital: 6 Protect Organization (Bureaucraticly) Niet does much paperwork to scan for anything remotely suspicious. The system also institutes a large bureaucracy with great recording capabilities. Committed Capital: 6 Protect Organization (Secret Police): Lexi is currently heading up a group of secret police tracking down possible spies and criminals and transforming them into useful members of society. Committed Capital: 6 Subsidaries Grass Spiders Assets Assets Explained: Size: The Grass Spiders live in a small hidden village Competence: Composed of Dragonblooded and Terrestrial Martial Artists, the organization is well beyond human limits. Influence: The Grass Spiders stay out of political actions, but spying and assassination provide some options for influencing others. Wealth: The Spiders have drastically reduced the number of contracts they take in under Niet, cannabalizing Wealth to help change motivation and intimacies. Reach: The Spiders have agents all throughout the Scavenger Lands and the East. Special Assets None at the moment (Elder DBs being used in leadership roles) Motivation and Intimacies Motivation: To master the arts of combat and espionage, so that they may become a wonderful knife to pierce the backs of Niet's foes. Intimacies: Niet (Servile Devotion), Martial Arts (Enjoyment), Subterfuge (Enjoyment), Lookshy's Soldiers (Respect), Feminime Beauty (Admiration) Current Actions Current Capital: 15/22 Grow Asset: (Influence to 5): Dicepool: (Manipulation+Socialize) Cumulative Difficulty: 11 The organization continues its work on spreading itself throughout the Scavenger Lands through contracts and learning secrets Commited Capital: 7 The organization is also ready to engage in aggressive leadership actions aimed at hindering of any plots to weaken Denandsor. Malfean Holdings Assets Assets Explained: Size: The organization is a relatively small group composed only of a few hundred demons and automatons. Competence: Full of first circle demons and sorcerers the organization is far more competent than any group of mortals Influence: Niet's name is currently gold in Malfeas, and she possesses the right to co-opt as many first circle demons as she wishes at any given moment. Most all of the organization's influence comes from being owned by one of the most successful Green Sun Princesses. Wealth: Malfeas' vast resources are available to Niet on a whim with her infamy rating and can easily bolster this group's materials. Magical materials as well as the exotic products of Malfeas are all readily available Reach: The group is not outwardly focused and is relatively small within the vast domains of Malfeas. Special Assets: A factory cathedral Motivation and Intimacies Motivation: To grow in the realms of magical potency without being erased for their violations of the laws concerning sorcery. Intimacies: Niet (Hesitant Loyalty), Sorcery (Covetous feelings) The Laws of Cecelyne (Fear) Current Leadership Actions: Current Capital 10/25 Transfer Capital (15 to Denandsor) Giving 7 of the capital from wealth goes toward supplying Denandsor with additional resources. Likewise 5 capital from Competence and 3 from size go toward benefiting the city. This leaves the holdings with little of their own goods beyond what Niet's influence and reach can obtain for them. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights